


Boy Crush

by BrownandBlonde



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Soriku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownandBlonde/pseuds/BrownandBlonde
Summary: Set After KH3. Soriku. Yaoi.Riku is the victor yet again after he and Sora have a race on Destiny Islands. They find privacy at the treehouse so Riku can indulge in his prize...Kink: CBT. Erotic Humiliation. Stonewalling.
Relationships: Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Boy Crush

Sora had a weird life, and when he woke up every morning, he never knew how his day was going to go. He therefore would never have suspected, that despite being home on Destiny Islands, where life was supposed to be normal, that he would be laying on the floor of the treehouse.

He wheezed as Riku paced back and forth across his back. He'd taken off his heavy leather boots, but it didn't feel like it made any difference. He felt like every bone in his body was going to snap.

Even though Sora was only one year younger, he was petite and always had been. Rikus weight was crushing him. He could only give a strained grunt as Riku stood on his spine; he couldn't even speak. The planks creaked and his lips began turning blue.

Riku mercifully lifted a leg and Sora gasped desperately. Air had never been so precious.

This torture and humiliation was happening, because the duo had raced across the beach, like the good old days. Riku had won; and degrading Sora was his chosen prize, because despite maturing over the years, he was still as much of a competitive prick as he'd always been.

Sora grunted when Riku stepped on his head. It hurt, at least it let him breathe. Riku kneeled and prodded one of the spikes in Soras overly styled hair. "I forgot how fun our friendly competitions were...", Riku chuckled.

Sora glared at him in his periphery. "Yeah, I'm having so much fun.", he growled.

"You got humble over the years, but I can't say the same.", Riku smirked. 

"You really can't.", Sora agreed. "Even when I used to win, you wouldn't let me enjoy it. You're such a kill joy."

"I mean, I'm feeling joy right now.", Riku argued.

"Get that smirk off your face... and get off me!", Sora groaned, but Riku pretended not to hear him. Instead, he stood and squatted, stood and squatted, stood and squatted, listening to Sora whine in pain at the changing pressure. "This kind of pride is why you got taken by darkness!", Sora croaked.

"I know, but I gotta indulge sometimes."

He twisted a foot and ground it into Soras head. The pain echoed through his whole body. "You're gonna crush my skull...", Sora whispered.

Suddenly, all the pressure vanished as Riku stepped off him. Sora was still in so much pain that he couldn't move, but Riku kicked him over onto his back.

Sora was panting, yet Riku stepped on his throat. He did it to the side, allowing Sora to breathe; it was more a power stance. Sora held onto his ankle, but despite his anger, he couldn't help but blush as he gazed up at his best friend. Rikus feet were clean and large. They smelled of moisturizer, and had hard skin built up to protect his feet during battle. He shivered and bashfuly looked away, idly fiddling with Rikus toes.

"Winning feels good.", Riku smirked, crossing his arms. "It's so sweet and your pout is the icing on the cake."

"I'm not pouting!", Sora yelled while pouting.

Riku nudged his foot against his cheek, making Sora look at him. Sora blushed even deeper.

Riku stepped off him, but Sora got a bit upset when he left his embrace. He couldn't complain aloud, because that would be weird, so he could only sulk as Riku left to put his boots on. 

He squirmed uncontrollably, then crawled over and took Riku by surprise by doing his laces for him. Riku raised a brow but allowed it. "Thanks...", he said suspiciously.

When he made to leave, Riku wobbled and fell over. He had the reflexes to catch himself and not loose his teeth, landing on all fours. He was baffled as to what the hell had just happened when Sora sat on his back. 

"You're right, Riku!", Sora said suddenly much more cheerful. "I do feel super powerful doing this!"

Riku rolled over and Sora got shifted to sit on his waist. Riku lifted his legs and saw that his laces had been tied together. "But I'm the immature one, huh?", he smirked. "Alright, that's fair. You got me."

Sora, with no delicacy what so ever, hopped up and stood on Rikus chest. Riku got the air knocked out of him and glared. "I had enough respect to take my shoes off.", he huffed.

Sora jumped forward, as if he was going to land on Rikus face, but he spread his legs at the last second, giving him a cheeky smile. Riku brushed himself off and sat up. He pulled his boots off and startes trying to detangle his laces. He paid no mind to Sora, who sat between his legs and fiddled with his toes again.

"So... whaddya wanna do now?", Sora asked, trying to sound casual. "You wanna race again?"

"Nah, I won by a landslide. Let's do something else."

Sora pouted. "It wasn't a landslide...", he mumbled under his breath. He took Rikus foot onto his lap and rubbed it. "Maybe we can... fish? Whoever catches the most fish wins? Bonus, we can have dinner..."

"Have you got a foot fetish?", Riku asked, not looking up from his task. 

Sora froze up. "N-No..."

"'Cause when you grabbed my foot, I expected you to annoy me and tickle me. I didn't think you just wanted to feel it up."

Sora went red and threw Rikus foot away in a panic. "I wasn't feeling it up!", he screamed. "And I haven't gotta fetish!"

"That's not the vibe you're giving off.", Riku said casually. "You can feel it up if you want; no skin off my back."

Sora kept his hands to himself, fiddling his thumbs, feeling more humiliated than he had when Riku was literally standing on him. He was blushing so much it gave him a headache. "Why'd you have to say that for...", he mumbled.

Riku put his foot on Soras lap; it was unclear whether he'd intended on it landing on Soras crotch or not, but that's where it landed. Sora grunted and clutched onto it.

Riku was still trying to untangle is laces and was very focused as he did so. He wasn't fazed at all by Soras freaking out; it took no effort on his part to just grind his heel into Soras groin.

Sora was angry, but it seemed to be more at himself than at Riku. He was embarrassed. Embarrassed that he could back away, but didn't want to. That he could tell Riku to stop, but didn't want to. Embarrassed that he had started whimpering in pleasure, and couldn't stop it. Embarrassed that Riku was dominating him yet again, with literally no effort what so ever.

Sora cried out at the pressure, and the intensity of it as his balls got squashed. It hurt, but there was just enough pleasure in it to make it worth it. Sora clawed at Rikus leg, leaving streaks of white.

He closed his eyes and bowed in shame, not wanting to show his face. He began to pant and sweat dripped down his brow.

He stroked the veins on the top if Rikus foot, treating it alot more delicately than it was treating him. They were so strong from the years of training and racing and fighting...

Riku suddenly stomped on him and Sora screamed, keeling over into the fetal position. The impact almost knocked the soul out of him. Riku stood, finally having undone his laces and stomped again. The pain was so intense that Sora couldn't even scream. He just felt nauseous, his sight just a blur.

Riku ground his foot harder, twisting it. Sora trembled and whimpered, tears soaking his cheeks.

Riku just tucked his boots under his arm and waited for Sora, who was a trembling mess, to be done. Finally, Sora arched and shivered. When Riku stepped off, there was a damp patch left behind. 

Riku rolled his eyes, smirking and shoving his heavy boots on again. He laced them up himself this time, while Sora laid breathlessly staring up at the sky. 

"I thought I was the winner...", Riku chuckled. "Clearly not." He waved his goodbye over his shoulder as he walked away. 

The End


End file.
